New Neighbors
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Zack has new neighbors! Cloud, and his two younger brothers, Sora and Roxas. Read to see what happens between Cloud and Zack over time. CloudZack, and slight AkuRoku, and SoRiku.


**Title: **New Neighbors

**Author: **Katsumi Sinclair

**Paring(s): **CloudZack, slight AkuRoku and SoRiku.

**Warning(s): **BoyxBoy. Don't like, then stop now.

**Rating: **T, for now at least...

**Summary: **Zack has new neighbors! Cloud, and his two younger brothers, Sora and Roxas. Read to see what happens between Cloud and Zack over time. CloudZack, and slight AkuRoku, and SoRiku.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

_New Neighbors_

To say Zack was excited would be an understatement really. Why was Zack excited? Well, because today was the day his new neighbors would move in, and he just couldn't wait to meet them! He had heard that it would be a teen around his age, and his two younger brothers moving in next door. The raven haired teen had yet to meet them though. They were arriving at the house today, and not only was he excited, but his patience was wearing thin. He couldn't help it though, he'd always gotten excited over little things like these.

Axel and his older bother, Reno, sat watching as Zack stared out the window waiting for their arrival. Reno looked quite amused, but Axel wasn't. No, Axel was getting annoyed, so he sighed. "I can't believe you're this excited about some stupid people moving in next door." He said, leaning back into the couch.

Zack grinned. "I can't help it though! I haven't had neighbors in so long, and the guy is my age, that's even better!"

"It really makes me wonder why you never had neighbors. Your acting pathetic, and it's annoying. More annoying than Demyx right now, and that's saying something." Zack ignored the other as he continued to stare out the window with hopes of the new comers showing up soon.

Reno chuckled as he watched his long time friend. "Maybe you should do something else besides stare out the window. You don't even know when they'll be here today, yo." The older redhead stated. Zack briefly removed his gaze from the glass pane to frown at Reno.

"I'm waiting for them, and that's that. If you want to leave then fine, but I'm staying right here." He then proceeded to turn back to the window and resume his staring.

Axel groaned from his spot on the couch. "We're going to be here all day if they don't show up soon; what a way to spend a Saturday."

Reno let out a breath making the bangs in his face sway. "You shouldn't be complaining, at least your outta the house."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Zack suddenly jumped up and squealed. "Hey, hey! There's a car, maybe it's them!" He pointed at the window and jumped back over to it, watching the vehicle.

Axel sighed again. "Zack it's a car, it could be anyone, it doesn't mean it's them."

"Yeah, well that car happens to be pulling into the driveway next door." Reno pointed out.

The younger redhead glanced out the window indeed seeing the aforementioned car park in the driveway. "Oh." Axel narrowed his eyes when he realized something. "Hey Reno, where'd Zack go?" He looked around the living room seeing no signs of his ebony haired friend. His eyes landed on the opened front door and he stood up.

"Nevermind, I know where he went." The two brothers made their way outside the house. They noticed Zack standing by the car talking animatedly to the blond teen who had gotten out of it. It seemed that Zack had already taken the liberty of introducing himself.

Zack turned just in time to see the two redheads walk over and he waved them over. Axel did so grudgingly while Reno happily made his way over to the two teens. "This is Reno and Axel, my friends." He explained to the other. Zack pointed to the blond behind him. "This is Cloud." He said to the others.

Cloud smiled, and gave a curt nod. "It's nice to meet you both."

Reno smirked. "Welcome to the neighborhood, yo. Like Zack said, I'm Reno, and this is my younger brother Axel." Reno gestured to Axel as he spoke.

The blond frowned. "Well unfortunately I have to unload some stuff, so I can't stick around and talk."

"Wait!" Zack threw his arm out at the other. "We can help. It would make the job a lot faster and we don't mind." Zack looked to Reno and Axel. "Right guys?"

Axel crossed his arms. "Just because you don't mind, doesn't mean- ow! Hey, why'd you kick me for?" The redhead glared at his brother, who grinned at Cloud and Zack.

Reno placed a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Sure, we don't mind at all. C'mon Axel, let's help the guy out."

"Bastard." Axel muttered under his breath, following the other three around to the trunk of the car.

"Thanks for helping." Cloud said as he unlocked the trunk to grab some boxes.

Zack grinned. "No problem, we're happy to help." He followed Cloud's example and picked up some boxes from the trunk also. The two started toward the house while the two redheads left behind started unloading the other boxes.

Once Zack and Cloud made it through the front door, Cloud sat the boxes down on the floor. He straightened, and looked around the bare house, spotting one of his brothers, Roxas.

"Where's Sora?" He asked the other blond.

Roxas shrugged. "Upstairs, I think. I guess he wanted to pick out his room or something."

Cloud noticed Roxas staring at Zack and cleared his throat. He gestured to the other male. "Roxas, this is Zack. He lives next door. Zack, this is my brother Roxas, the other is upstairs, I guess."

"It's nice to meet you."

Roxas nodded. "You too."

Cloud moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Sora! Get down here!" Footsteps were heard from above and a spiky haired brunet appeared down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Azure eyes clashed with cerulean blues eyes, then traveled to the darker haired teenager still standing in the room.

"Come help me and the others unload the rest of the stuff from the car." Sora looked at his brother quizzically.

"Others?" He repeated. He then pointed to Zack. "Like him?"

Cloud sighed. "Yes, now come on."

The brunet's eyes landed on the other blond who happened to be walking up the stairs. "Wait a minute! How come Roxas doesn't have to help?" Sora glared at his twin brother who turned and smirked back at him.

"Because I don't." Sora crossed his arms, and pouted turning his head away.

"You know Roxas is still recovering from that accident, so clearly he can't help right now. Don't even go and throw a fit about it." Sora humphed, and Cloud walked over to the door. Zack followed, holding the door open for Sora. Reno and Axel passed the two brothers, bringing the boxes they were carrying into the house.

Once they were out of the house, Zack decided to speak up. "So, uh, an accident? I don't mean to pry or anything..."

"It's fine. Roxas was just in a skateboarding accident; it happened a few weeks ago. He wasn't really paying attention when he was riding in the street and before he knew it a car was headed right towards him. He tried to swerve around it, but wasn't fast enough, and got hit." Zack winced slightly at that.

"He's lucky though. The car wasn't going extremely fast, so he left the accident with only a sprained wrist and ankle, and some bruising to the ribs. It was enough to keep him from doing much though, so that's why I'm not letting him help unload, since he's still recovering." By this time, Zack and Cloud had gotten the last of the boxes from the car. The blond turned to Zack. "I guess that's it. I really appreciate you helping and all."

Zack grinned. "Like I said, no problem. You know, after you get settled and stuff, you should come over to my place for a bit. We could talk and get to know each other."

"Alright. That sounds good. The moving truck should be arriving soon though, so I can understand if you don't want to stick around." Cloud shut the trunk of his car and turned to Zack.

Zack shook his head. "No, I'd be happy to stay for a little while longer. If you want, I could help you unpack. Reno and Axel will probably be leaving soon anyway, so I'll just be stuck doing nothing."

Cloud shrugged. "If you insist."

"Hey, Zack!" Said teen turned around to see Reno approaching him, his hair swaying as he walked. .

"What is it?" He asked once the redhead stopped before him.

Reno smirked. "I have to go, so I'm gonna head over to your place and get my stuff. Axel should be out in a sec. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Reno waved before running off to the house next door.

Zack sighed. "Told ya. Although I don't know what they'll be doing for the rest of the day anyway. So you wanna get the rest of this stuff in the house?"

The other nodded. "Sure."

–

Roxas was happy that he didn't have to help unload anything. He wouldn't have wanted to even if he wasn't injured. The blond had decided to go upstairs after meeting their neighbor, Zack, to check out the rooms. He knew Sora would pick the brightest room, but he was more for darker areas, so he scanned each room trying to decipher which one would have the least amount of light.

After noting that the last room down the hall was the least brightest, and choosing that room as his own, he descended the stairs. There wasn't much to look at up their anyway, it was all bare, just white walls and beige carpet. He sighed and called out to his older brother as he walked down the steps. "Hey, Cloud!"

A thump was heard, then a curse. "Shit!" Roxas peeked over the banister curiously seeing a skinny redhead kneeling on the ground in front of a box.

When Axel heard someone shout, he jumped, dropping the box he had previously been carrying. Letting out a curse, he kneeled on the ground to check the box. He wasn't sure if anything in it was breakable or not, but he was about to find out. Slowly opening the box, he peered inside and moved some things around, finding everything in tact. He gave a sigh of relief and closed it, standing back up again.

"Who're you?" Axel jumped again at the voice and whirled around to face the person. The blond before him had his arms crossed, confusion written clearly across his face.

The redhead raked a hand through his hair. "You know you scared the shit outta me, right?" Roxas smirked and Axel sighed. "Zack's friend, the name's Axel. What about you, shorty?"

Roxas' smirked faded into a frown, and he glared at the taller teen. "I'm not obliged to give my name, especially after being insulted by someone I don't even know."

Axel smirked. "Oh, so you don't like being called shorty, eh?" The blond's glare just intensified, which made Axel smirk even more. "Well, too bad. But you know I'd really like to know your name, cutie."

Roxas stayed still, narrowing his eyes. "I also don't give my name out to perverts."

The other took a step forward approaching the boy. "I'm not a pervert, you're just too cute for your own good." Axel lifted a hand to stroke Roxas' cheek, only to have his hand slapped away. "Heh, it doesn't matter, I can always find out from Zack anyway. See you around." The redhead gave a final wave before leaving the house.

Roxas stalked out the door to find his brother, "Creep." He muttered as he left the house in search for his brothers and their new neighbor, Zack. He wasn't about to let that Axel guy get to him, at least not now anyway. He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing him around either.

* * *

This story is on hold for the time being, but I do hope to work on it some more in the future. I've gone back and corrected any spelling ir grammatical errors I could find for now.


End file.
